The Quarter Quell
by Chilly-Litschi
Summary: As punishment for the rebelling Hogwarts students, Voldemort decides to send 2 tributes from each house to the 75th Hunger Games. How will that change things? And what if one of them is still able to use magic? Hunger Games/Harry Potter/Charmed-Crossover
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Hunger Games, Harry Potter or Charmed.**

Peeta

I still can't believe it. I expected everything, just not this. Katniss, Haymitch, and I had spent the last weeks training for the Quarter Quell. Now the Reaping was over and we were already in the Capitol. All I really wanted to do was go to bed and just forget where I was and what I was doing here. But of course I didn't even get that. Effie had gathered the three of us for some big news.

"There's been a last-minute change to this year's Hunger Games," she said. I felt the slight hope of her telling us that we didn't have to go back in the arena creep up in me but of course that was a foolish thought.

"There will be eight more tributes. They're from a different world, a world where people can use magic, with witches and wizards. Apparently some of them are causing the government trouble so they decided to send in tributes as well. They are from a magic school called Hogwarts. The school has four different houses and every house will send a boy and a girl. Of course, they won't be able to use magic in the arena. The Reaping's already over, we'll watch it tonight."


	2. The Hogwarts Reaping

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter, the Hunger Games or Charmed.**

**Author's Note: Jane is the daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. I realise that her name is actually Melinda but I always gave her Jane as second name and in my mind she goes by that because she doesn't want to be compared to Melinda Warren.**

Jane

I was sitting in the Great Hall, pretending to listen to Snape while he explained about the Hunger Games. It's not like we all already knew. And I also knew that it was quite likely that my name would be drawn. They're sending us to these Games to break our spirit, so why send some no-name Hufflepuff? No, they'll send DA leaders, troublemakers. As for the Slytherins, they didn't even try to conceal how empty those bowls were. There weren't many troublemaking Slytherins.

Snape ended his speech and went over to the first bowl: the Hufflepuff girls. He took a piece of paper, unfolded it and read, "Jane Halliwell."

Well, what did I say? Next to Slytherin, Hufflepuff was the house with the least amount of troublemakers and I was probably the biggest of them all; however, it was good that it was me because I'm the only one here who's able to use magic without a wand. You see, I'm a different kind of witch; actually I'm half Witch, half, Whitelighter – a Witchlighter – which means that I can use spells without a wand, I have healing powers, and I can orb. The best part about that is that Snape doesn't have a clue about all of that. For some reason I never quite understood why Dumbledore didn't want people to know that I, as well as my brothers before me, had other means of doing magic. The only one who knew about it aside from my friends was Professor McGonagall and she sure as hell wouldn't tell Snape about it. So all of that put together, I think I have a good chance at not only getting myself out of there alive, but also my fellow Hogwarts tributes.

I went up to the stage and watched Snape draw the next name.

"Rolf Scamander." He was a year older than me and the grandson of Newt Scamander. I always thought he was a quiet boy but he must have done something.

Next up were the Ravenclaws. I already knew who the girl tribute would be before Snape said it.

"Luna Lovegood." One of my best friends and one of the leaders of the reconstituted DA.

She was joined by "Terry Boot." Another DA member.

Now Gryffindor. Again, I had a feeling who the girl tribute would be. The same goes for Slytherin. The four of us plus Neville and Seamus were the driving force behind the Hogwarts Resistance, so of course they want us gone.

And like I thought the Gryffindor tributes were "Ginevra Weasley." and "Seamus Finnigan." I was a little surprised actually that it wasn't Neville but maybe they actually let fate decide that one. I have to say I was glad that Neville got to stay because as brave as Seamus was and as good as he is at blowing stuff up Neville was just a lot better at organizing and somebody had to keep the resistance going while we were gone.

Anyways, last but not least it was the Slytherins' turn. And as I predicted "Stella Hedland." was chosen. I wasn't sure which boy it would be but either one would suck for her because the only real possibilities were her best friend Theo and her boyfriend Blaise. It turned out to be "Theodore Nott."


	3. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Harry Potter or Charmed.**

Katniss

I was lying on my bed, thinking about the Hogwarts tributes. To me they were just eight more obstacles that are going to be in the way of saving Peeta. Unfortunately, I had a bad feeling that they could get dangerous. All of them had some severe wounds and, although those had probably been inflicted by magic, it still meant that they were tough and not that easy to kill. Plus they also had the advantage of knowing each other and more importantly liking each other (or at least that's what it looked like). I was quite certain that they would form an alliance and a group of eight people fighting together was hard to defeat. On the other hand their unity could also turn into a disadvantage because if they do manage to be the last eight – or maybe five or six since some of them will probably get killed along the way – they'll have to kill each other and something tells me that they won't like that. During the Reaping they all stood on the stage with their arms around each other. It was like they were saying 'We can get through this together,' which was of course foolish. This year there could and would only be one victor and I'll do everything for that to be Peeta.

Ginny

I was lying on my bed, thinking about everything that had happened today. Only a few hours ago I was at Hogwarts, fighting the Death Eater-reign. Now I was in the capitol of a place called Panem. And I have to tell you, I find it quite odd here. People definitely have a very strange fashion sense; I mean, they actually dye their skin, for crying out loud! They have tattoos all over their bodies and the weirdest hair colors. Our escort was a woman called Millanne and she looked very much like a queen in chess.

I looked at the clock on my wall, only to realize that I was already late for our gathering on the roof. Janes, Luna, Stella, and I had decided to tell the guys about Janes and the roof seemed to be the only place where we could talk without being overheard.

I arrived on the roof at the same time as Janes who was usually late.

"Hey," I said and sat down next to Stella.

Janes sat down as well and told the guys all about how she was still able to use magic. "The thing is technically I could just orb all of us out of the arena right after the Games start because then they won't have time to reap new tributes. But we could also stay longer and try and save some of the other tributes as well. Only in that case I can't guarantee that we'll all get out alive since I can't use magic openly or they'd immediately take me out of the arena. So since you'd be risking your life in there I think we should vote on that," Janes finished her story.

"I'm definitely for trying to save others. I mean none of them actually want to be in the arena," I said.

"That's not true. Some even volunteered. But I still agree with you," said Terry.

"Let's just vote," said Stella. "All in favor of staying raise your hand."

I was not surprised to see every hand go up.


	4. The Opening Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Author's Note: Please tell me if you think I shouldn't switch the POV so often or if I shouldn't use so many different POVs at all.**

Stella

Today is the day of the opening ceremony. I'm with my prep team right now and it takes all the strength I have not to laugh at them. They look ridiculous; everybody in this place looks ridiculous. I really wonder who came up with this fashion. No designer in their right mind would ever create anything like this. And no person in their right mind would ever wear anything like this. I just hope I don't end up looking like them.

When they're done with me, my stylist comes in and I can't stop myself from letting out a small laugh because at first I think I actually have a man wearing a dress in front of me. But then she introduces herself as Tinny I realize it's a woman. And that I find more shocking than funny.

My worries that I'll look as bad as my prep team are in vain. I look worse. Or let's say I would never ever go out in public like this. Tinny seems to think less is more so all I'm wearing is green underwear. My whole body is painted sparkly green and my face looks very much like a snake which is just the worst she could've done because it reminds me of Voldemort.

Finnick

I look around myself to take in the new faces. Three of the Hogwarts tributes are already here. Ginevra, Luna, and Theodore. I find their names very weird but they probably think the same about ours. I watch them for a few seconds and then decide to walk over to them.

"Want a sugar cube?" I say.

Theodore eyes me very suspiciously but Luna takes one and says, "Oh, how nice of you, thank you."

Theodore rolls his eyes and says, "What do you want?"

"I'm just being nice. You're new here, I'm not, thought I could help you out."

"I don't think we need the kind of help you have to offer," Ginevra says. She definitely understands the looks I'm giving her. Not that it's very hard to not understand them.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," I say and walk away.

I'm really tired of acting so flirtatious and all. I just wanna be back home with Annie.

Jane

I'm wearing a badger-suit! It's hot as hell, unbelievably uncomfortable and I can barely walk. This is the stupidest idea anyone's ever had! When I see Stella and Theo though I'm almost glad for my suit. They're wearing practically nothing and worst of all their faces bear a high resemblance to Voldemort's.

Ginny and Seamus look best. Ginny wears a red dress with a golden pattern and her hair looks like a lion's mane. Seamus wears a golden suit with a red pattern.

Luna and Terry don't look too bad either. They're both wearing a blue jumpsuit and have wings attached to their backs. The only thing that makes their costumes look ridiculous is the beak.

I don't even have time to walk over to them because apparently I had been the last tribute and now the opening ceremony's about to start. My stylist pushes me straight to our chariot where Rolf is already waiting. We'll be the first Hogwarts chariot.

Theo

When Janes comes in our stylists immediately push us to our chariots. I look at Stella and I have to think of Blaise back home. He'll probably beat everyone up who dares to look at her.

We get into the chariot and watch the tributes from District 1 roll out. We're the last in the procession and I almost get bored waiting for our chariot to start moving. When we finally do get out I'm completely astonished. Hundreds and thousands of people are watching us. I feel like I'm at the finale of the Quidditch World Cup and not part of a showdown for an event where people have to kill each other. I mean I know there are some sick people out there, hell my own father will probably enjoy this more than anybody, but I never expected it to be this many people.

We arrive at the City Circle and this President Snow starts talking, welcoming us all. Then they play what I think must be the anthem of Panem, followed by the Hogwarts school song and then we're already back inside again.

Peeta

Katniss and I end up in an elevator with Chaff, Seeder, and Johanna Mason. Right before the doors close the girl tribute from Ravenclaw, Luna, squeezes inside as well.

"Hey," she says, beaming. "Is that always like that?"

"Yeah, the Capitol people wait the whole year for the Hunger Games," I say.

"Why do people enjoy watching others kill themselves?" Luna says but I'm not sure if the question is for me or if she's talking to herself.

Johanna gets off and Luna says goodbye but Johanna just ignores her. It doesn't seem to bother her though.

Chaff and Seeder at least nod when she says goodbye and I answer because I find everything else rude.

Luna is definitely weird but I think it's a good weirdness. Not like insane weird but in a way that she's just completely satisfied and confident with who she is.


	5. Training

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the long wait! I had a serious case of writer's block. I promise I'll get the next chapter up faster.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, The Hunger Games or Charmed.**

Luna

Today we had our private sessions with the Gamemakers. The last couple of days we were shown how to fight and survive in the wild. Most of it was new to me. I had no idea how to handle a sword or a bow or how to throw knives. I had never needed to know how to start a fire, at least not without magic that is, or how to make snares. And I was unwilling to learn how I could kill a bunch of people who had never harmed me in any way. It was different at home. I could fight the Death Eaters; they were voluntarily harming my friends and family. They had to be stopped. The other tributes were nothing but victims themselves. Of a different enemy, yes, but victims none-the-less.

That's why I concentrated on the survival skills. I also figured that if it came down to it Janes could use her magic openly to protect us but she could not provide us with food or water. So if we wanted to get out of that arena alive somebody had to learn these things.

I started at the edible plants station. I was hoping that maybe we could get by without having to kill innocent animals. I'm a vegetarian, you see. But of course the others didn't want to rely on just eating plants entirely. Terry spent a lot of time at the snares station and I was glad that at least I wasn't the only one who realized that these skills were just as important as the fighting skills.

So basically I spent my days learning about plants and disguises and tying knots and in the end I was even able to start a fire without these wooden sticks called matches.

And now we were all in the Training Center, waiting for our private sessions with the Gamemakers.

Seamus

I had no idea what to do for the Gamemakers. Well, no idea wasn't entirely right. I wanted to cause an explosion. I just wasn't exactly sure how to do it. I figured I go in there, throw some stuff that I know would never be in a potion together and hope that my natural talent kicks in and the whole thing blows up. And of course it'll have to look as if I know what I'm doing.

When they finally called my name, I went in there and headed straight for the edible plants station. I grabbed a pot, made a fire, and just started throwing some herbs in. Then I went around the room and look for other things I could add. When I saw these stones you're supposed to start a fire with, I took them and threw them in the pot as well. The whole thing blew up immediately.

The next thing I remembered was waking up in a hospital bed, Ginny sitting by my side.

"Well, I think if you had managed to not blow yourself up the whole thing would've been quite successful."

"Oh really? I would've never figured that out."

"Good thing you have me then, isn't it?"

"That's debatable."

"Do you want me to knock you unconscious again?"

"At least then I wouldn't have to listen to you anymore."

Before Ginny could say anything else, the TV suddenly turned on.

"The training scores," was all Ginny said.

The tributes from One and Two and the guy from Four all got pretty high scores but that's not really a surprise; I had seen how good they were in training. I didn't expect the two tributes from Twelve to both get twelve points though. I mean, they were good, yes, but not that good and definitely not better than the Careers (Millanne told us about them). Maybe they hadn't want anybody to see their real talents. Ginny seemed about as surprised as I am but there's no time to discuss this, because now the Hogwarts tributes were up.

Rolf was first and again I was surprised when he pulls an eight. That boy definitely proves that still waters run deep. The others all got between five and nine points and then it's my turn. I expected to see something at the lower end of the spectrum but I actually got an eight, which is far more than I'd hoped for. Apparently my explosive talents are impressive even when I knock myself out. Lastly, Ginny got a ten, which I personally find she really deserves. That girl's a BAMF.


	6. Interviews

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the Hunger Games or Charmed.**

Blaise

Stella has been gone for over a week now and it really sucked!

Today we had to watch the Tributes being interviewed, which is something I really didn't get. First, they make an effort to get to know the tributes and then they slaughter them. I really didn't understand how anybody can find that appealing. I mean at least the Death Eaters simply killed us; they didn't try to talk to us beforehand and they didn't act like they're the good guys.

"Attention!" Snape called from the front. The interviews were about to start. A guy with lavender hair came up on the stage and welcomed us all. I exchanged a skeptical look with Neville who was sitting next to me. Since I joined the resistance I had discovered that Neville wasn't so bad at all. And now that Stella and Theo were at the Games and Draco has deserted us there really weren't that many of us left.

I glanced over at Draco, who is at the other end of the Great Hall. He was trying hard not to look at me, that little git! I was really torn when it came to him. On the one hand I still saw him as my best friend and I knew that he didn't want to be a Death Eater. I knew that he'd love nothing more than to fight with us for the good side. He was just too afraid and that's what really bothered me. Sure, it was easier for me; I didn't know who my father was and all my mother cared about was money and her looks. But Draco's story was no different than Theo's; his father was a Death Eater as well, he's just not such a coward as Draco.

Neville nudged me in the ribs as the first tribute entered the stage but I didn't pay attention. I didn't want to know what amazing skills the people who'll try to kill my girlfriend have.

"That's disgusting! He actually enjoys being there," said Neville.

"I know. These people really piss me off."

"Yeah, doesn't it makes you sick how they're playing all nice and friendly but actually they're just looking forward to seeing you get killed?"

"Exactly! That's what annoys me the most. They can't even admit that they're evil."

"Yes, and you have to play along and pretend like you're the happiest person in the world to be there."

"Longbottom! Zabini! What the devil is going on here?" demanded Snape, who suddenly turned up behind us.

"We're just admiring . . ."

". . . Glimmer," Neville helped me out.

"That's absurd. Detention for both of you and I think I'll have to separate you."

This man never should have gotten into a position of power; he enjoyed it too much. Anyway I was now sitting among a group of completely frightened Ravenclaw first-years.

I looked up at the screen now and then to see if the Hogwarts students had come up. When they finally did, Rolf was the first. He said something about wanting to make his grandfather proud and then it was already Janes' turn. I doubted that either her, Stella, Ginny, or Seamus would be very cooperative. Luna and Terry will be smart enough to play along. Theo won't be very open either, but with him it'll look good 'cause that's just the way he is.

As it turns out, I was wrong about Janes; she was cooperative, very cooperative. She chose to completely mock the Games. That girl definitely spent too much time with the Weasley twins. She walked out on stage with the biggest smile on her face and said, "Caesar, how really corking to see you."

I think Caesar noticed that she's just kidding him but he played along.

"Oh, it's marvelous to see you too dear. I always love having such a good-humored Tribute like you on stage."

"Aw, thank you, that makes me feel so good."

"The pleasure is on my side."

The entire interview went on like that. It was actually the most hilarious thing I had seen in a while.

After Janes' time was up, Terry comes on. I was right about him and Luna; they played the perfect Tribute very convincingly. Ginny and Seamus acted very rebellious and Theo barely talked but as I said that's perfectly fine.

Now it's finally Stella's turn. I couldn't wait to see her again. When she got on stage though, I just wished she'd go back inside again. She's wearing the most ridiculously short dress I'd ever seen and that's saying something. And I didn't mean to say that I don't appreciate short dresses because I really do, but I didn't need the entire male population of Hogwarts wolf-whistle at my girlfriend. I was so busy glaring at everybody that the only thing I got from her interview was when she said that her boyfriend back home was probably super jealous right now because of the shortness of her dress.

"He's got no reason to worry though, I would never ever cheat on him and he knows that."

When I heard her say that I loved her even more. She's in some televised Death Games but she still felt the need to reassure me.

When Stella's interview was over, she joined the other tributes at the back of the stage for the national anthem of Panem and the Hogwarts school song. They stood in one line together and suddenly they all joined hands. I didn't think the officials in Panem liked that very much because the screen went blank again before our school song was even over. I hoped Stella iwasn't in trouble now.


	7. Let The Games Begin

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, the Hunger Games or Charmed.  
**

**Author's Note: Again I'm unbelievably sorry for the long wait! I don't really have a good excuse and I'll definitely try to be faster from now on.  
**

Rolf

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin," I heard the announcer say, who I remembered was called Claudius Templesmith.

I looked around myself to figure out what this arena was like. Our escort had gotten Janes and me some video tapes of previous Games so that we would get a feeling for it, meaning that I knew a bit about what they liked to design. This arena was quite different to those I had seen though. We were surrounded by water. In what I assume was the middle of the arena was a platform with the Cornucopia. Leading away from it were presumably ten to twelve spokes, which all ended on a beach. In between the spokes were either two or three tributes on metal plates. I could see a few of my fellow Hogwarts students, not all of them though, but that didn't matter. We had decided what to do beforehand, so as soon as the gong sounded I jumped into the water and swam to the beach, away from the Cornucopia. We had decided not to go there because it was unlikely that we'd survive the initial bloodbath. Weapons weren't needed because we weren't planning on killing anybody and we wouldn't stand a chance against those tributes who were still sane and strong enough to attack us anyway. Regarding food, we had decided that what we had learnt in training about getting food and water in the wild had to be enough.

When I reached land, I saw Theo and Ginny were quite close to me. The others were all around the beach and I figured we didn't have that much time before more tributes reached land, so we started looking for the others immediately. We were all together soon and headed over into the forest to hide and see what the others would do.

We had decided to follow one group of tributes and try to keep them safe since obviously we can't be everywhere. We didn't know who to follow yet though since we didn't know who would be together. We wanted to try to take a younger group, non-addicts, people who still actually had a life to live before them.

The first group to reach land consisted of Peeta, Katniss, Finnick and Mags.

"Let's follow them, they're young, sane and nice enough," said Ginny and we quickly agreed with her since there wasn't much time.

They were walking deeper and deeper into the jungle and we followed them quietly. I was walking alone at the end of our group, I felt a bit like an outsider, which I kind of was. The girls were best friends, Theo was Stella's best friend and Seamus and Terry at least knew everybody from Dumbledore's Army; I had no connection to them at all, so I decided that I had to get to know them better. Being here generally sucked, but being here without anyone to talk to sucked even more.  
Luna was walking in front of me, so I walked a bit faster to catch up with her. She turned around when I appeared next to her and smiled at me. I really liked her, she was special in a good kind of way. I loved how she didn't care about what others think about her and how she's still nice to everybody even though they treat her like crap. And I have to say, I don't think she's nuts for believing in all of those creatures. People used to laugh at my grandpa as well until he went and actually discovered some new species. I'm sure that someday Luna will find Nargles and then everybody will come crawling back to her and apologize for mocking her.  
I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost ran into Terry. Apparently Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and Mags were taking a break. Katniss climbed a tree to see what was going on at the Cornucopia. By the look on her face I could tell that quite some people were dead already. Good thing we didn't stay.

When she got down it looked like Finnick and her were preparing to kill each other. Janes was ready to cause a small explosion to distract them but Peeta stepped in before they could harm each other.

They started walking again then and after a while Peeta was suddenly thrown backwards by some invisible force and lay motionless on the ground.

"Janes, where are you going?" said Theo.

"To heal Peeta of course."

"Finnick is already reviving him. We shouldn't blow our cover if it's not necessary," he insisted.

"Well, who says that it's gonna work?"

"Look, he's breathing again," exclaimed Luna, always trying to diffuse the tension.

"See, he didn't need your help," said Theo.

"You could just as well have been wrong," said Janes.

"But I wasn't."

"Guys, calm down. Peeta's alive, that's all that matters," said Stella.

Janes and Theo both mumbled something but they let it go. I had a feeling like this could get interesting.

The others then decided to start moving again, so we quietly continued to follow them, me taking my place beside Luna again. Walking with Luna was fascinating, she saw things nobody else noticed. We didn't talk of course, but she pointed at many strange birds and plants along the way. If this place wasn't so dangerous, it could have actually been quite beautiful.

When neither Peeta nor Mags could walk anymore they built a camp for the night and so did we.

"What do you think is going on at Hogwarts right now?" asked Terry.

"I'm sure Neville and the others are kicking Snape's ass as good as they can," said Ginny.

"I hope they are. His and the Carrows'," said Stella.

"They are, for sure. We still need to get back as fast as possible though," said Seamus.

"I know but I don't think this'll take that long. I mean let's face it, quite some of the tributes are dead already and probably half of the surviving ones are either too old to last that long or addicts," said Janes.

"Sad but true," Luna agreed.

Just then we heard the cannons that announce how many had died today. It fired eight times. We were all quiet for a while then Luna started to hum and it was such a catchy tune that we all started humming along. It was a good feeling.

Then I said, "We need to get something to eat."

"I'll go find some berries or something," said Luna but I didn't like the idea of her going off alone so I accompanied her. Terry began to fashion some snares as we left and by the time we got back he had actually caught a weird-looking, furry animal. We started a fire and Janes whispered a spell to keep the smoke down. All in all, it wasn't bad.

It was getting darker fast and as far as I knew the pictures of the dead tributes would be shown now. I couldn't remember any of their names but it still weighed me down. We were all pretty beat then so we just decided who would take the first watch and went to sleep.


	8. The First Fight

**Author's Note: First of all, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait guys! I'll try to get better but I've just started college (Yeahy :-)) so I probably won't have that much time anymore. _But _I'm studying English so that could be good for my stories. Also I don't know when I'll be able to update again because I don't have an internet connection yet but I promise I'll do my best and I have internet access at college (I'm using that right now).  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the Hunger Games or Charmed.  
**

Ginny

"Ginny, get up _now_!" Seamus said while trying to keep his voice down.

The others were all getting up as well and now I could see why. There was this weird fog coming right at us, it most certainly did not look natural and when a droplet landed on my arm and burnt my skin I knew that it wasn't. We all took one look at each other and started running.

Peeta, Katniss, Finnick and Mags were up and running as well but I doubted that they'd get very far, Finnick was carrying Mags and though Peeta was able to run by himself he still needed Katniss' help and they weren't very fast. We needed to do something. I looked over at Janes to my right and shot her a questioning glance.

"I know," she whispered, "I'm working really hard here but you know how I suck at writing spells and I can't very well just freeze the fog."

"I'll help you, I can rhyme. What do you need? A protection spell?"

"Yeah, something to make us immune to the fog or to make the fog harmless."

"Ok … how about

_We're in a terrible mess here,_

_The poisonous fog is coming near._

_Turn the droplets into water,_

_So we'll live to see another quarter_?"

"I love you, Ginny!"

"I know," I grinned while Janes was already casting the spell.

When the next droplet hit me I didn't feel anything. "It worked," I whispered.

Terry

We were running like our lives depended on it. Okay, I phrased that wrong, our lives were indeed depending on it. This fog was really painful. When yet another droplet landed on my leg I braced myself for the pain but nothing happened. Janes must've done something. I didn't know if the others had noticed already but it didn't really matter anyway, we needed to keep running otherwise the Gamemakers would figure us out. I also kept pretending like the droplets were burning my skin.

Then I noticed that Katniss and Peeta had stopped moving which wasn't good because if the fog reached them and they didn't die we'd have a problem. Don't get me wrong, of course I didn't want them to die but you know what I mean. Finnick came back to them then with Mags on his back and jerked them along. In that moment I was really glad about his strength. It didn't work for long though, so Katniss took Mags and Finnick took Peeta. They did make some progress like that but Katniss kept tumbling to the ground and then Finnick stopped running too and just fell to the ground with Peeta on top of him. When Katniss managed to reach them her and Mags fell down as well.

Right, so that was it then, the fog was going to swallow them they weren't going to die and the truth about Janes would come out. I looked around at the others but they didn't seem to know what to do either, I mean Janes couldn't very well reverse the spell, after all we came here to protect the other tributes.

"It's stopped," Luna said suddenly, "look, the fog stopped."

We all turned around and she was right, the fog wasn't moving towards us anymore but upwards instead.

Well, that was really lucky.

Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and Mags seemed to have noticed the retreating fog as well. They lay motionless a little longer but I didn't think they were hurt too badly, it was probably mostly exhaustion. After they regained some strength they started crawling out of the jungle, onto the beach and into the water. The water seemed to draw the poison out of their wounds. We didn't need that though. We all huddled together so that nobody was able to see the light that emanated from Janes hands while she was healing us. There was only one problem, while she could heal us, she couldn't heal herself.

"You need to get into the water," said Stella.

"I can't. They'd see me, try to kill me and then I'd have to use magic to protect myself," said Janes.

"But you have to get the poison out of your system," said Ginny.

"Can't you just orb into the water, away from them and then orb back here?" suggested Seamus.

"Sure, because I don't think the Gamemakers would find that suspicious," said Janes.

"You could make it rain," said Luna.

"No, she can't do that, the Gamemakers control everything that happens in this arena, they'd know something is up," said I.

"Well, we gotta do something," insisted Stella.

"Can't we just wait until they're out of the water and then you can go in?" asked Rolf.

"No, when they leave we have to follow them," said Theo.

"I got it!" said Luna excitedly. "Remember how the others got water out of a tree with this little thingy earlier? We just have to find a way to do that, too. Could you write a spell?"

"Well, I can't cast a spell to make the water come out of the tree because that spile thing is the only way to get the water. But I could write a spell to make one of you able to fashion a spile," said Janes.

"You should do it Terry, you're best at these things," said Luna.

"All right, I need your help though, I generally suck at writing spells and now this fog is starting to affect my brain," said Janes, so we all started thinking.

After a few minutes Rolf got an idea, Janes cast the spell on me and another few minutes later I had actually fashioned a spile. Theo made a hole in a tree, I put the spile inside and Janes rubbed the water over her skin.

"You guys are really lucky, this actually hurts quite a lot," said Janes when she was done.

"Well, thank you," said Luna and hugged her.

"We need to do that, too," I realised.

"What? Why? Janes already healed us," said Stella.

"Yes, but the Gamemakers can't know that."

"He's right, we need to do this and it's not like it's still gonna hurt or anything," said Ginny and started rubbing the water over her skin as well.

Just as we were all done I could hear the sounds of fighting. Somebody must've attacked the others and we had been so busy with healing Janes and concealing everything from the Gamemakers that we had missed it. We all looked at each other in shock and started running towards the noises at the same time, forgetting that we had basically no means of protection.


End file.
